Just a little bit of fun
by Iwaidt
Summary: Shizuo doesn't know what to do with a gorgeous brunette harrassing him. (Oneshot with lemon, do not like do not read)


**WARNINGS:** Slash, language

**~ DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ! ~**

* * *

It was a chilly night in Ikebukuro. The air was moist and easy to breathe from the rain that had been pouring without no end until that Friday night. The streets were still wet and mirroring the images of high buildings, street lights and speeding cars.

The clock hit nine fourty-eight when a certain blond-haired bartender bothered to look at the plain black and white clock on the wall of his workplace. If only he'd looked at it twelve minutes later and he'd already got off his shift, but no. Apparently it was still twelve minutes that Shizuo Heiwajima should stand the annoying horde of drunken people behind the counter and at the tables, some of them even playing billiards.

The young, powerful, actually named the most powerful man in all of Ikebukuro, was cleaning a mug like a stereotypical bartender with an oddly careful touch. Not many witnessed that touch. The kind he only used when he wasn't pissed off at something, which most of the time, he was. Even though it seemed he often neglected his work, he did actually try his best at it, if for nothing else then for his self-respect.

Brown eyes moved from the mug to the clock again. Nine fifty. Ten more minutes of listening to the stupid prattling of middle-aged men located in a table near the opposite wall from the clock. Those not at all fascinating stories about hunting trips from years ago weren't really much fun to listen to.

Shizuo put down the mug in his hands only to start cleaning another one. He was almost done, so maybe after finishing this task he could leave a couple of minutes early. No one would probably notice such a small difference, anyway. He could leave for his apartment, take a shower and perhaps watch some re-runs of old TV-shows, that so often ran around this time. Of course this plan, like many other plans in Ikebukuro, were quickly ruined by a sudden turn of events.

The door to the bar made it's usual heavy sound when it closed. In front of the door stood a young woman dressed in a small, black dress, the kind women usually wear when they want to gain attention from the opposite sex. It worked like charm, too, when half of the men in the bar turned to look at the woman's flawless figure.

The woman was about average heigh, had beatiful, brown hair that went just a little over her shoulders, ocean blue eyes and lips painted seductively red. The lipstick fit her expression well, nonchalant, mysterious expression that lured in the weakest and the strongest, too. Her hips swinged smoothly from side to side when she walked over to the bar counter, staring straight at the blond bartender standing behind it.

"Would you mind fixing me a beer, good sir?" she asked playfully when she sat on one of the stools right in front of the counter. She leaned her elbows against the counter, leaning in to reveal her cleavage for everyone to see, just in case they hadn't already noticed her curves.

Shizuo didn't say anything to the woman, only set down the mug he was cleaning and finding a clean one for the lady. He then poured it full of beer from one of the machines and slid it over to her without changing his expression.

It's not like he didn't find the woman appealing, that wasn't the case at all. He thought she was actually one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, even when counting the celebrities that everyone thought flawless. It was the fact that Shizuo didn't usually do that well with women because of his hot temper and enourmous strenght: if it didn't scare them away, like it usually did, found Shizuo himself afraid of hurting the girl he was with. That's why he usually stayed away from women, especially the ones who were so comfortable around him.

The woman smirked. It didn't go beyond Shizuo's comprehension why the woman seemed to be so amused by his actions, but it still sort of annoyed him. He had to take a minute to remind himself he was at work to cool off any aggression he felt.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" the woman flirted, taking a sip of her beer. "You've probably heard this a million times already, but you look like the actor Hanejima Yuuhei~" she continued, looking up and down on the blond man.

"Yeah, I've heard that a couple of times..." Shizuo answered plainly and went back to cleaning the mugs. The woman giggled resonantly and it almost sent chills down the young man's spine. This woman was indeed the embodiment of attractiveness, he thought.

"You're Heiwajima Shizuo, aren't you?" the woman asked and took another sip of her beer. "I've heard stories about you."

"Then you probably know to stay away from me" Shizuo replied and finished cleaning the last mug. He took another look at the clock. Nine fifty-six. He would take his leave now that the situation had taken an even more unpleasant direction.

"Oh, but I'm interested in you... in more ways than just one" the woman chirped. Shizuo sighed and looked at her.

"Too bad it isn't mutual. Goodbye" he spoke and left the bar counter, leaving into the back room. It only took about ten seconds for another bartender to take over. A small smile formed on the rosy lips of the young brunette when she stared in the direction Shizuo had left to.

* * *

The young bartender exited the bar from it's back door and sighed in relief. Finally he was free from the smell of boose, yelling of drunken people and the alluring scent of that strange woman. He put his hands lazily in his pockets and let his feet find the way towards his apartment.

He didn't make it past the first corner, when he saw a familiar face waiting for him behind it. It was the brunette from the bar, standing there with a wide smile and hands folded behind her back. A small, black purse Shizuo hadn't noticed earlier was hanging from her shoulder when she leaned in closer to him.

"You weren't just going to leave me there like that, were you?" the woman spoke as innocently as she could.

"Ugh. Just leave me alone already" Shizuo demanded and walked past her without even looking at her.

"Now that's rude! You shouldn't treat a lady that way~" she said and rushed after him, starting to walk forward at his side. Shizuo sighed again, for the third time that night.

"Fine. What do you want?" he asked, looking at the woman from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but study her appearance a little closer now that she'd seen so much effort to talk to him. A guileful smile took over the woman's expression and this time actually sent shivers down Shizuo's spine.

"Not much..." the woman began, "I'm just looking for a little..." she continued and circled in front of Shizuo, stopping him and leaning close to his face, "fun..." she whispered seductively and pressed her red lips against Shizuo's.

The kiss took Shizuo completely by surprise and he winced back when he realized what the woman actually wanted. His expression still didn't change much, he only raised his eyebrows so little only the brunette in front of him could tell the difference. What was going on inside him was another matter completely – his heart was beating fast, so fast that for a second there he though he might be having a heart attack.

The brunette giggled at the man's reaction and gently grabbed his vest, running her hands a few inches down on it. She met his brown eyes with her ocean blue ones and smiled.

"I said I'm interested in you in many ways... and, hmm, this is one of them" the woman spoke with a volume so low it couldn't be heard by passer-byes. She let go of the vest, placed her hands softly against his chest and waited patiently for a response.

Shizuo didn't know what to say or what to even think. Women usually weren't so bold when it came to him, they knew how to keep their distance. This particular brunette probably had something wrong in her head, otherwise this wouldn't be happening. Shizuo grabbed the woman's hands, trying to be as gentle as he could, and pushed her away.

"Sorry, but-"

"If you're worried about me... you shouldn't be" the brunette said assuringly. "I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself... even with someone like you." Shizuo was caught off-guard by her words and blinked in surprise.

"You don't know how strong I am" he said and faced away from the woman, releasing her hands and sliding his own inside his pockets.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give damn" she cunningly replied and wrapped her arms around the tall man. Shizuo flinched at the action, looking at her from behind his shoulder. The young woman giggled. "I'm Hayate."

* * *

Shizuo wasn't exactly sure what happened after that. It was a foggy mess of meaningless words, kisses and soft touches and finally the harsh push that had shoved him on a soft bed. The apartment wasn't his own, it was completely unfamiliar to him. It was small, only two rooms and a kitchen, but enough for one person. Heck, enough for even two. It was decorated mostly in ocean blue, reminding him of the eyes of the woman he was now under. Everything else was a blur to him.

Hayate separated their lips from an intense kiss to breathe. Both of their faces were red from the heat and eyes foggy of lust. Hayate removed her small, black dress, revealing her black, strapless lace bra and matching panties. Shizuo ran a hand up her mildly tanned thigh and admired her figure.

It didn't take long for Hayate to lock their lips together again, her hands exploring his body with clear interest, finding their way under his shirt. Shizuo placed one hand on the back of the brunette's head to deepen their kiss and the other one on her lower back. This lasted for a long time before Hayate broke off the kiss and pulled away from the blond man.

"Sit up" she demanded and ran a hand through Shizuo's hair. He didn't question the command, sitting up her on his lap. The woman smirked and took off his vest and bow, proceeding to opening up his shirt's buttons one at a time. The farther she got in opening the shirt and the more she saw of the man's body, she realized his torso was covered in old scars. She stopped for a second before taking off the shirt and studying him. "Well... I can see you get into a lot of fights" she chuckled softly, looking Shizuo in the eyes.

"Well... I have a temper" he replied and ran a hand through one of the longer scars, as if thinking back to when he even got it.

"So I hear" Hayate giggled and playfully pressed her nose against his jawbone. Shizuo took this opportunity to capture her face in his hand and pull her into another kiss. He placed his other hand on her back and pushed her sideways on the bed, lying on top of her. The kisses were getting somehow more and more passionate every time their lips met.

The bulge in Shizuo's pants was getting more and more noticable by the moment. Now he wasn't blushing only because of the heat. Even through his lust he remembered he hadn't done this in quite a while. Hayate seemed smart to him, and he guessed she'd already realized that, but it didn't make it any less nerve-racking.

Hayate, having noticed her partner's excitement, was already fumbling with the waist of his pants, trying to take them off. Shizuo felt himself flinch at the action, but didn't break their kiss. He moved both of her hands on her arching back and began fiddling with her bra. It took him a while to get it open and throw it away somewhere, but when he did, his hands immediately wondered on her chest.

"Hahh" she moaned softly when Shizuo cupped one of her breasts and played with it with his hand. He broke off their kiss to move his lips on her other breast, sucking and licking her erect nipple and making her gasp. "My... left ear" she gasped, trying to catch Shizuo's attention. The blond man did notice her words and moved his lips up her body to her neck. He kissed her neck for a moment before moving onto her ear, nibbling it gently. That made her moan a little louder.

When Hayate felt like she'd had enough for now, he pushed Shizuo apart from her and smiled at him. She pushed him to the side on the bed, making her way on top of him once more. She rose on all fours on top of him and licked his lips in a pleasuring way. She chuckled when she made the young man moan in pleasure and sucked on his neck. The brunette's lips felt so good... so experienced. Shizuo could already feel the need to slide into her too badly. He couldn't wait for much longer.

Hayate pulled away from the man's neck and backed off from on top of him. Shizuo supported his upper body with his elbows to see what the brunette was up to – it didn't take long for him to realize, though. She pulled off his pants and dark gray boxers, wrapping a hand around his cock. Shizuo moaned loudly at that.

"Haah..." he moaned when Hayate began giving the hard member powerful thrusts. Shizuo would've wondered how a fragile woman like her got so strong if he wasn't moaning in deep pleasure. "Ahh... hah... haa..." It felt like there was something in the man's throat he couldn't get rid off. It was getting hard to breathe, and it got much harder when he felt a hot, wet tongue playing with the tip of his throbbing cock. Hayate teased the blond before taking the whole thing in her mouth, sucking on it for a short while. Shizuo's moans turned into breathless gasps and he squeezed the light blue cover under them, laying his head tightly against it.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hayate asked jokingly when she was done sucking him. She crawled on top of him and captured his lips into another wet kiss. "Let's finish this, shall we~?" she suggested and took a firm grasp of Shizuo's cock. The man didn't speak apart from the occasional moans.

Hayate hadn't really shown it to the blond, but she was already at her limit, too. She needed to have him inside her right now. She slid off her panties, positioned herself on top of the man and gave him one last smile before sliding his cock inside of her.

"Hahhh!" Hayate yelled as Shizuo's hard cock filled her. Shizuo moaned as well when he felt her walls squeezing tightly around him. The pleasure was getting too powerful to bare. Hayate moved slightly, making the both of them moan again. She continued moving, finding a good rhythm for the both of them. They both moaned in sync with the movements. "Aren't you... haahh... glad you... nngh... came with... ah... me, after all?" the woman spoke the best she could.

"Y... hahh... yes..." Shizuo moaned and grabbed Hayate's hips to change her pace.

"Hah... I k-knew it... ahh...!" the brunette flicnhed when their position was changed suddenly and with a force stronger than she'd expected. Shizuo laid her under him so he could determine the pace himself, and so he could kiss Hayate some more. Without any warning he connected their lips, exploring her mouth some more. Her tongue felt almost perfect against his.

Shizuo quickened the pace when he noticed he was nearing his finish. The brunettes moanst against their kiss told him she was near, too, so he didn't hold back as much anymore. He was now pounding into her with an immense force, still trying not to hurt her. Suddenly the kiss between them broke. Hayate had pushed his lips away and was staring into his eyes now.

"More..." she pleaded with foggy eyes and a deep blush on her face. Shizuo shuddered at her words, a little unsure of what he should do. He bit his lip and quickened his pace a little more, putting more strenght in his thrusts. The force was something Hayate had never experienced before, something that pushed her over the edge sooner than she'd thought. They both yelled eachother's names when they came together.

For a short while they just laid there, pleasure flowing through their hot, sweaty bodies. Shizuo supported himself with his elbows before pulling out of Hayate and laying down next to her, taking deep breaths. Hayate felt a little empty after Shizuo pulled out, her body still well aware of their little fun. When her body finally allowed her, she turned on her side and nuzzled her head against Shizuo's chest.

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Hayate noticed the spot next to her was empty. She sat up on the bed, every part of her body aching. She hoped this wasn't what her whole day would be like later. She searched the dark room with her eyes and saw that Shizuo was still standing at the bedroom door, trying to leave. It was only then that she noticed that there had been a blanket on her naked body, now fallen off her torso and folded against her legs.

"You could've at least said goodbye" she giggled and pulled the blanket on her.

"I wasn't planning on you waking up yet... but goodbye" Shizuo said a little awkwardly.

"Oh, can you wait just a second?" Hayate leaned over to her night table and turned on a dim night light. Then she opened up the drawer of the simple table and took out a small notepad and a ballpoint pen. She wrote something on one of the notes, ripped it off and placed the pen and the noteback on the table.

"Is that your number?" he asked and took the offered note, eyeing it in the dark.

"It is – call me when you wanna have fun again."


End file.
